Digital image capturing devices include digital cameras and digital video cameras that can capture static images (i.e., digital pictures) and/or moving images (i.e., digital video). In general, a digital image capturing device includes a sensor. Light reflected off a subject scene is detected by the sensor to capture a digital image of the subject scene.
For one type of sensor, a digital image capturing device captures a digital image, which is referred to herein as an image frame, by briefly opening a shutter to completely expose the sensor. That is, the entire sensor is exposed at the same time. An example of this type of sensor is a charge-coupled device (CCD) sensor.
For another type of sensor, a digital image capturing device captures a digital image using a rolling shutter that exposes successive lines or rows of the sensor at a frequency referred to as the readout frequency. That is, just one line or row of the sensor is exposed at any given time. An example of this type of sensor is a complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) sensor.